breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BlitzBrigadier/Sandbox
Panem, officially the Republic of Panem, is a federal republic composed of 14 districts and a federal district. It is situated primarily on the western side of North America, with the capital located near the Rocky Mountains. Etymology The name Panem derives from the Latin phrase panem et circenses, which literally translates into English as "bread and circuses". The phrase itself is used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. Though this comes from the previous regime's desire to distract the public, the name was retained after the Second Rebellion. This phrase also was the founding of Panem's twin, the South American nation of Circenses. History The information in the following two sections of this chapter were extracted from the political officials of Panem, without which most of the information here would be simply clouded or unknown. Independence and expansion The nation of Cascadia was formed when Box Elder, Cache, Davis, Morgan, Rich, Salt Lake, western part of Summit, Tooele, Utah, Wasatch and Weber counties of the U.S. state of Utah seceded from the United States in 2226, during the Great Cataclysms. During this period, many major cities around the United States were inundated by the rising sea level, which included the capital of Washington, D.C.. It is unknown precisely what caused the rapid sea level rise, but it is known by scientific research that carbon dioxide levels increased, causing Arctic and Antarctic ice to melt. Around this time, World War III was also in full swing, causing even more instability. Three other nations also seceded from the United States during this time, including Aztlan and New Louisiana. By 2300, Cascadia had grown to encompass a majority of the former American Northwest, and was renamed Panamerica. Designated industries For the next 57 years, the system of dictated industries didn't exist in the 15 districts, until a lack of resources began. And so the system was founded. Two districts were combined to form District 7, and most others shaped with slightly different boundaries. District 14 In the year 62, District 14 (then the Defense district) was replaced by District 13 (then Entertainment). District 13 was not necessary as there was proper control so that panem et circenses wouldn't be needed. They were also more capable of being the defense district. District 14 was supposedly destroyed after a series of explosions that destroyed it, caused by a domino effect between nuclear power stations across the district. District 13 became the nuclear district. District 14 actually became a secret district used for water management. District 13 became responsible for graphite mining too, after graphite's uses were discovered and so were 13's abundance in graphite. District 14 was eventually brainwashed from the public's mind. Death In the year 65, the original dictator died at the age of 100. He was replaced by another who at that point was 19, also unbeknownst to recent oppressors. District number switch A boycott in District 3, one of three career districts, in the year 93 made it poor. For poetic justice, District 3 (fishing) and District 4 (technology) switched numbers and the technology district became wealthy.This didn't last long. Eventually, the District 4 gained wealth again for its popularity with Capitol citizens. District 3 didn't produce enough technology to keep up with their now increased quota, so they received a smaller quota with smaller portions. They didn't switch back numbers though, the purpose for doing this thought to be a conspiracy by The Capitol. Death At some point, the second leader died and was replaced by a third, who's identity has also managed to remain a mystery. The Drought Approximately 125 years before the events of The Hunger Games trilogy (119 A.P.), the various districts of Panem opressed by the Capitol suffered a great drought. This is because District 14 had a rebellion of its own. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side, but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating District 14, and worsening work conditions and work load. Desert districts like 10, 6 and 8, along with southern parts of 2) received heavy fatalities due to death from thirst. The Dark Days Approximately before the events of The Hunger Games trilogy (170 A.P.), the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, primarily due to the oppressive fashion in which the Capitol government ruled over the districts. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side (although the Capitol claimed that for every dead Capitol citizen, two rebels died), but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely. The fourteenth took no part in this, but they stopped supplying water to all districts except District 2 during the rebellion as punishment by the Capitol. Since the districts wee united, water was sent from districts with access to freshwater to dryer districts. Death At the hands of a rebel, the third leader was murdered, and power was obtained by President Coriolanus Snow. He led for the remainder of the Dark Days, which wasn't that much. The Hunger Games In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, were chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladitorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing. The event served two purposes. The first was to demonstrate the overwhelming power the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children by force and forcing them to slay each other in a no-rules competition. It was proof that the Capitol's control over its people was so inexorable and unstoppable that they could do something so sadistic as to force the children of their conquered foes to slay each other in a battle royale. The second purpose was purely for entertainment. The Hunger Games are a nationally televised event in the same vein as a reality show, its entrants practically considered celebrities and the events themselves dramatized and glorified. The Games are no longer in place, but the same cannot be said for Circenses. The Second Rebellion The Second Rebellion formed in the aftermath of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's near double-suicide at the end of the games was interpreted as an act of rebellion by many residents of the districts and had caused many to rebel by the start of the 75th Hunger Games, which were also the 3rd Quarter Quell. During the Quarter Quell, Katniss shoots an arrow into the force field surrounding the arena, destroying the arena. She was rescued and transported to District 13, who rebuilt themselves underground. Beetee and Finnick are also rescued. Peeta, Johanna, and Enobaria were captured and held by the Capitol. In an attempt to end the rebellion, the Capitol destroyed District 12, much like District 13 was. Aftermath Led by Alma Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee, the resistance overthrew the Capitol. After Coin's death at the hands of Katniss Everdeen, Commander Paylor was elected President of Panem in Coin's place and the Hunger Games were ended. Paylor was re-elected for her last five year term. President Undersee of District 12 was elected president. The ongoing elections for the new presidency are being held between Madge Undersee and Mayor Lyme of District 2. Expansion In the year 245, District 14's existence was obtained, and they were incorparated into Panem, who also incorporated District 13 upon the Republic's forming. The information of another North American country called Tierra Taina was also obtained from interrogation. After the forming of The Republic, Panem expanded its territories to uninhabited areas outside its boundaries. This included the obtaining of the Norland Territory , The Transatlantica Territory, the Hochelaga Territory and the disputed Territory of Colonia . In the year 247, Norland and Hochelaga unified under the Treaty of Hochelaga, to form the protectorate of Tugonia, "The United Governorates of North America". Official history The Capitol had a description for anything that they could change and edit to their own use before the Second Rebellion. This is their official description of Panem's history. "There once was a place called North America. But droughts and fires, hurricanes and tornadoes, and encroaching seas took their toll, Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The Earth was scarred and desolate, the people terrified and hopeless. But out of the ashes and the wreckage rose Panem, a nation made up of a great Capitol, ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war, terrible war. The thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. Whenthe traitors were last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again. Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by - laws that would guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed that on the same day each year, the various districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice - The Hunger Games. The twenty-four tributes were sent to an outdoor arena, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the nation's generosity and forgiveness. This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. Now, the great nation of Panem ruled by the shining Capitol, consists of twelve Districts, each essential in its own way. Each district concentrates on producing one resource, so that only together do the districts form a cohesive, powerful whole. The Capitol collects and redistributes the food and the fuel so that every district, and every family, has what it needs to prosper." Geography, climate, and environment Demographics Population Language Government and politics Political divisions Foreign relations Economy Infrastructure Transportation Energy Water supply and sanitation Education Culture Food Mass media Science and technology Health Category:Blog posts